


We Only Live Once

by Silvaimagery



Series: The Red Bullet [5]
Category: BTS (Bangtan Sonyeondan), Jackson Wang - Fandom, K-pop, RPF - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alpha/omega verse, Appa Yoongi, Comfort, Eomma Jin, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, Jikook (Kookmin), Language, Love, M/M, Maknae Jimin, Romance, Sexual Tension, Violence, namson, vhope - Freeform, yoonjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: He came so far without an alpha and he wondered if he even needed one.  Then he met his perfect match and now all he wanted was to live out the rest of his days with his alpha.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So purplecarat wanted a Jackson centric fic since he didn’t have a major role in the series. I am not well versed when it comes to Jackson Wang but I will do my best. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Title from Jackson’s self composed song aka WOLO

It’s funny how you try to break out of the box of what society has penned an omega to be and yet you end up doing exactly what society expects from you.

It’s not so much funny as ironic, I suppose.

I had been raised to be strong, to speak my mind and to be true to myself.

A lot of alphas found my personality grating and it was hard for me to make friends.

I learned from a young age to stand alone and not conform myself to what others wanted me to be even if it meant being an outcast.

I grew a thick skin quickly and it’s the only reason why I managed to get a career as an MC at the age of seventeen.

It had been unheard of and I became the youngest to ever host an award ceremony.

I liked being a trend setter and breaking boundaries. I enjoyed how people seemed to recognize me for my talent instead of my scent.

It’s how I met the first alpha who ever showed any interest in me.

She was very beautiful, too beautiful for someone like me. I was skeptical at first of her attention but the more time we spent together, the harder I fell for her.

Minlyn was not what I expected from an alpha. She actually cared about what I thought and she encouraged me to try harder.

I know I would have fought harder on my own to advance my career but getting to the top of recognition in the span of a year had been her influence.

Having an alpha who believed in me and who supported me unconditionally was more than I ever thought I could have.

I moved into her apartment and I gave myself to her freely. I felt like I had finally found my place and I started to think about our future together.

I was offered a few job opportunities overseas and in my native home of China. I accept the offers and I lived in New York for three weeks before going to L.A. for two and then I was off to China for a month.

I liked the variety of programs that I had been invited to be a part of. I consider myself to be funny and I know I can always entertain a crowd. 

I missed Minlyn like crazy but we talked and Skyped all the time and it brought me some comfort.

She promised to come and see me in China but she never came.

The postponement of her visits had been explained away the first few times but by the fourth time, that little voice in the back of my head started to tell me that something wasn’t right.

I tried to ignore it at first but it just couldn’t be ignored.

I wanted to fly back to Korea and prove to myself that things were perfectly alright between us and that I had nothing to worry about. But I couldn’t do that, I had a commitment to fulfill and I wasn’t going to sacrifice my credibility because of my insecurities.

Our communication also began to become less frequent and by the time I was done with the variety show, I knew I was coming home to a broken relationship.

She never told me why her feelings changed so suddenly but I knew it was because of another omega. I could smell him on her.

I admit that I was not the most adult or composed person when I left her apartment. I want to say I left with my pride intact and with my head held high but that would be a lie.

I broke a lot of her expensive shit and I shouted obscenities at her. I pointed out all of her flaws loud enough for all the neighbors to hear.

I just wanted her to feel humiliated the way I did.

It was petty and childish, I know. But in the heat of the moment I didn’t give a shit about my image. If she thought she could end our relationship as if it were merely a business transaction then she could go fuck herself.

I was smart enough to get out of there before the cops were called in, so at least there was that.

I forced myself to continue on with my life and not let the break up interfere with my career. I pretended I was perfectly fine and I went about my daily like, just like any other day. Some days were harder than others but I was strong and I knew I could make it on my own. I had for years before Minlyn and I would continue to succeed, alpha or no alpha.

And I was perfectly fine on my own for a year and a half until I was given the task of interviewing an up and coming hip hop group that had become a sensation overnight: Bangtan Sonyeondan.

The moment my hand touched Rap Monster’s, I knew I was screwed. In more ways than one.

The whole interview I kept telling myself to be cool and keep my shit together. He was just another alpha and he wouldn’t be the first to get my hormones all riled up.

He just kept smiling and looking into my eyes as he talked and I was sucked into his gravitation pull, damn him.

I just wanted to get out, to run away as far as possible but my legs ignored my brains advice and I found myself standing face to face with Rap Mon after the interview.

I couldn’t stop staring at his mouth or his broad chest and I remembered with vivid clarity exactly how long it had been since I’d been laid.

When he finally turns to walk away, panic seizes me and I know I can’t just let him leave.

“So. You’re the only one without a mate.” I blurt out.

He turns back to look at me and I am relieved to have his attention again.

His lips slowly curl into a smile and my stomach flutters.

God, I just wanted to slap him for being so damn charming and then I wanted to slap myself for being such a fool.

“Yeah.”

“By choice or are you supposed to stay single forever?”

He chuckles and my toes curl in response.

“I just haven’t found the right one.”

I lick my lips and his eyes track the movement.

“Hmm.” I say nodding.

His eyes look back into mine and I notice that he’s stepped closer to me.

I swallow, trying to get some moisture back into my dry mouth.

“What about you? Do you have someone special?” He asks.

“Does my dog count?”

He laughs and I have to clench my hands to stop myself from physically flinging my body at him.

“No.”

“Then no. I thought I did for a while but it turns out I was more committed than her.”

Why are you sharing shit from your past? To a stranger! Shut the fuck up, Jackson. Just shut up!

“That’s too bad for you but so good for me.”

I am frozen for a second in shock.

I force myself to smile and I nudge his arm.

Oh my god, hard muscle!

“You think you are the right one for me?” I flirt and I could just die right now.

“I might be. I guess we’ll have to give it a try.”

“I don’t know. I might be too wild and sexy for you.”

“Wild and sexy.” He snorts. “Look at you acting all cute.”

“I never act cute, I am cute.” I say even when what I really wanted to ask was if he thought I was cute.

He laughs again and I know I have enough wanking material to make me come for a week.

Holy fuck, was this guy real?

Their manager calls for them and I know our interaction has come to an end.

“Good luck out there. I’ll be cheering you on.” I say.

“And I will be thinking of you.” He says winking at me.

Winking! 

I think I died for a few seconds.

The moment he is out of the room, I let myself fall on the couch they had just vacated.

I close my eyes and I try to calm myself and force myself back to reality.

Even with a weird name like Rap Monster, I wanted him.

I just had to have him, even if it was only for one night.

I groan and I cover my burning face with my hands.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello?” I answer.

“Is this Jackson?”

A zing goes down my spine as I recognize the husky voice on the other end of the line.

“Yes.”

“Hi. I don’t know if you remember me, I’m Rap Monster.”

“With a name like that, who wouldn’t remember you?” 

I face palm myself. 

“I wanted to call you sooner but our schedule has been tight.”

“I know and now with the Best New Artist award. Congratulations.”

“You have been keeping track.”

“I told you I would.”

I can almost picture his smile.

“Thank you.”

“How did you get my number?”

He chuckles and I shiver with want.

Just take me already.

“I have my connections, baby.”

I close my eyes and I let myself fall back on my bed.

“Legal connections? Should I worry about getting kidnapped?”

He laughs.

“Don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

My belly starts churning again.

“We don’t know each other well enough for you to be making those kinds of promises.”

“Then let’s get to know each other. I want to see you, sooner would be better. When are you free?”

“Are you always this forward with omegas?”

“I’ve never met an omega I was as interested in as I am in you.”

I bite my fist.

“Now you’re just trying to get into my head.”

He chuckles.

“Am I not in your head already or was I the only one thinking of you?”

“You’re a charmer, I’ll give you that.”

“I am free on Saturday for an hour, let’s have lunch.”

My heart double times it and I feel like I might actually be sick to my stomach.

“Okay.”

“Good. Meet me by the Han River. There is a market close by, I’ll be waiting for you at twelve-thirty.”

“I’ll be there. Don’t stand me up.”

“I would never leave you hanging. I’ll see you Saturday. Until then, take care of yourself for me Jackson.”

“You too.”

I didn’t sleep right the whole week, I was too full of anticipation and anxiety.

And when D-day finally arrives, I am a ball full of nerves and I kept tripping over my own damn feet.

“Come on, you’re better than this.” I mutter to myself.

I search the crowd but I can’t see him.

“Damn it. Why did I have to be so damn short?”

“Talking to yourself?”

I whirl around, tripping myself up.

I face plant his chest and his hands grab my arms to stop me from falling.

I am so embarrassed, I can’t even look at him.

“Are you okay?” He ask.

“No.”

“Are you hurt?”

His hands touch my head and he runs his fingers through my hair.

A full body shiver goes through me.

I look up at him.

Did he have to be so tall?

“Jackson? Tell me where you’re hurt.”

“My pride.”

He smiles down at me, his finger softly running down my cheek.

“Are you going to do something?” I ask.

“What?”

“Am I the only one feeling the sexual tension? Because if I am then just give me a picture of you, even though doing it with paper isn’t my style.”

He is shocked for a moment before he bursts into laughter.

“I’m not trying to imply that I’m easy because I’m not. But I just think we should have a serious discussion about whether or not this is going to lead somewhere.”

“I was thinking we could date each other.”

“Date?”

“Yeah. Why? You don’t want to?”

“No, yeah. I’ll…date you.”

“Jackson.”

“Just to clarify, these dates will include kissing and sex at some point?”

He looks away.

“Why do you do this to me?” He asks.

“What?”

His hands pull me in and my face is smushed against his chest.

I breathe in deep, my hands automatically circling his waist.

“I want you, so much.” He says, his lips brushing the top of my head.

I push against his chest so that I can look up at him.

“It will take us literally ten minutes to my place.” I say.

“Don’t you think we should take it slow?”

“We can talk after or we can conserve our energy for round two.”

“I knew you were going to be like this.”

“So is that a yes?”

“Of course. I’m not stupid. Ten minutes, you said?”

“Hmm.”

He grabs my hand.

“Then let’s go.”

We make out in the taxi and we stumble up to my apartment, too into the kiss to fully let go of each other.

I manage to open the door and we fall into the apartment.

I grab onto his shoulders and he pushes me up against the wall.

I wrap a leg around his thigh and I press my hips to his.

“I would have liked our first time to be special.” I say against his mouth.

“First time? You’re not a virgin.”

I slap his chest.

“I meant our first time together.”

“Right.”

“Can’t I pretend to be pure? Why do you have to ruin it?”

He laughs.

“If I didn’t want you so much, I would kick you out.”

“Good thing for me then.” He says smiling down at me.

“Oh, you bastard.”

I grab the back of his neck and I pull him down so that I can crush our lips tighter.

************************

“Hey.” He says against my shoulder.

“What?”

“Move in with me.”

“You live with six other people.”

“I know but you’re my omega and I don’t want to live apart like this from you. That way we can see each other more often.”

It was a good idea. I mean, that way I might able to sleep beside him every night instead of waiting until he had time to come and visit me. And I could always keep my dog at my parents’ house.

“Okay.” I say.

His arm tightens around me.

“Are you sure it’s alright with the guys?”

“They like you, I’m sure they’ll be fine with it.”

“What about Yoongi?”

“Yoongi doesn’t like anyone beside Jin so he won’t really care as long as you don’t get into fights with the guys.”

“No. I mean, did you ask his permission?”

“You’re mine. I don’t need his permission to share my space with my omega.”

“I don’t want him to get mad at you.”

He sighs.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay.”

“Hey.”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So you want to be an honorary member of the maknae line.”

I look at the stoic faces before me.

“Yes.” I say.

Jimin nods and glances at the other two.

Jungkook stares at me, his face serious.

I shift in my seat.

Why did this feel like a job interview?

“And what exactly will you be bringing to the group?”

“Namjoon.”

Taehyung whispers something to Jimin.

“We don’t need Namjoon.” Jungkook says crossing his arms over his chest. “We know how to get what we want.”

I swallow.

“What else have you got?” Taehyung asks.

“Well…I’ve got access to a lot of free merchandize from my show’s sponsors.”

Jungkook motions for the two omegas to lean in.

They discuss something amongst themselves before sitting back in their seats and looking at me.

“What kind of merchandize?” Jimin asks.

“Okay, look. I know I can make the team more fun and I am always up for adventures. I know I will be a good fit. And it doesn’t hurt that I’m adorable.” I smile.

Jimin snorts and I narrow my eyes at him.

“I’m adorable too. Don’t think it’s just you, alright? Look, look at this face.” I say.

Kookie and Tae cover their smiles and Jimin stares at me disbelievingly.

“Why are you making that face? I’m adorable! Do you want to see my aegyo?”

“No, no. It’s fine, I get it. You’re adorable.” Jimin says lowering my hands.

“I can show you.”

“We’ve seen it. It’s worse than Jimin’s.” Jungkook says.

Jimin reaches over and slaps the back of Kookie’s head.

“Just let me be a part of the team. You won’t regret it.”

“Jungkook.” Jimin says.

Jungkook sighs.

“Alright. We’ll give you a two week trial period. If we like what we see then you will become an official member.”

“YES!” I shout.

“What’s going on?” Namjoon asks.

“You are looking at the newest member of the maknae line.”

“It’s not official yet.” Tae says.

I wave a dismissive hand his way.

“Oh god.” Namjoon groans.

“I say we take a trip to the amusement park.” I tell the kids.

Kookie and Tae seem to be excited.

“No.” Jiminie says standing. 

He makes an X with his arms.

“No thank you.”

“It will be fun.” I tell him.

“Jimin is afraid of heights.” Kookie tells me.

“That’s alright. Who says all we have to do is go on rides? They have food too you know?”

“Baby.” Namjoon says grabbing my arm.

I push him away.

“Are you guys in or not?” I ask.

“Yes!” The maknae’s shout.

“You guys can’t go out. We have a lot of work.” Namjoon says.

“Work, work. Let the kids have fun.” I tell him.

“Jackson.”

“We’ll be gone two hours, tops. You can work without distraction. I am doing this for you.” I tell him.

“Yeah, right.”

**************************

“So…”

He groans as he rolls onto his back. I know I have less than a minute before he starts snoring.

I sit up and grabbing my underwear, I put it back on.

I lie back down, rolling onto my side to look at him.

“Joonie.”

“What?”

He rolls towards me, his arm falling against my hip.

His eyes are already closed and his arm is heavy.

I caress his bicep.

“Is this it for us?”

He opens his eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that we love each other and we are in a committed relationship.”

“But?”

“But do you see us moving to the next step?”

“Next step? We already live together.”

“I know but I’m talking about marriage.”

“You want to get married?”

“Hey! Do you think you can keep getting the milk for free? You gotta man up and buy the cow.”

“You just called yourself a cow.”

“That is not the point! You don’t think I’m marriage material, is that it?”

“Jackson.”

“I can totally be marriage material.”

“That is not what I think.”

“Dude, I’ll do the laundry. I’ll make you a sandwich. Are you hungry?” I ask sitting up.

He pulls me back down.

“I’ll wash your sock, man. I don’t care.”

He smiles.

“Alright, alright. I get it, you’re marriage material.”

“Yeah, but are you going to marry me?”

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“What kind of a sandwich are you going to make me?”

I punch his shoulder.

He rolls onto his back and he reaches into the nightstand drawer.

“I was going to give you this to you on our anniversary but since you’re so desperate, I’ll give it to you now.”

“Shut up. I am not desperate.”

He sits up and he turns to face me.

I sit up and I run a hand through my hair.

“Jackson.”

“Yeah?”

He holds out the little black box in the palm of his hand.

“Will you do me the honor-”

“Yes.”

“-of accepting me as your alpha and husband?”

“Yes!”

He opens the box and pulls out the silver band.

I hold out my hand.

He shakes his head and he takes my hand.

I shiver as the cold metal surrounds my finger.

I hold my hand up and I stare at the ring.

The weight of it was foreign but it is wonderful.

“Are you going to kiss me or what?”

“Oh! Right. Sorry.”

I cup his face and I kiss him.

“We just got engaged. You could at least look at me the way you’re staring at the ring.”

“Do you know what this means?”

“That you’re going to demand I move more of my stuff out?” He asks lying back down.

“No. I mean, yes but we can discuss it later.”

He groans.

“Joonie, what this means is that now that I am officially your mate, Jin has to give me his secret recipe for his seaweed soup.”

“You don’t know how happy I am to hear your declaration of love and happiness at our engagement right now.”

I laugh and I recline my head against his chest.

“Of course I love you! I just want that damn recipe.”

“You can’t even cook.”

“I can cook! I’m better than you.”

“Everyone is better than me.”

“You have a point.”

“Go to sleep.”

“I’m too excited now. When do you want to have our wedding?”

He groans and rolls onto his side, his back to me.

“It’s alright, we can figure it out later.” I tell his back.

“Go to sleep!”

“Alright, alright.”

I lie back down.

I glance at him.

“Joonie.”

“What.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, baby. Now please shut up.”

I look at my ring again.

I roll over and I spoon Namjoon.

“You don’t know how happy you make me.”

He twines his fingers with mine.

“I didn’t think I could ever love someone like this.” I say quietly.

“Are you talking to me or the ring?”

I laugh.

“I’m talking to you!”

“Just making sure.”

“I really mean it, I love you. With all that I am.”

I rolls on his back and he cups my face.

“I have never loved anyone like I love you either.”

I kiss him softly.

“Please shut up and go to sleep.” He whispers against my mouth.

I smile and I make a zipping motion over my mouth.

He closes his eyes and I lay my head against his chest.

So this is what true happiness feels like.

I close my eyes as his arm pulls me closer.

 

The End.


End file.
